


Taming a Mouse

by Snarkie



Series: Cat and Mouse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've wanted to taste you for so long,” Kiel rasped, voice laced with need, “So long.”<br/>Tal shivered, and not entirely in revulsion.  There was some dangerous hidden part of him that longed to arch into the contact, to join with his master, and though he only became aware of it in that moment he realized that the feeling had lingered for many, many years, smoldering beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a Mouse

In silent horror Tal felt the shirt ripped from his back, felt the cool of the cuffs replaced by rough air, felt Kiel's hands work their way across the ridges of his chest. He panicked, then, and screamed in terror and began to struggle, and Kiel pushed him into the wall  
“Stop it,” The demon growled deeply into Tal's ear, pressing himself close,“You must be aware that no one can hear you from the dungeon. And even if they did, they wouldn't help you. Do remember that you're being punished.”  
Tal began to struggle more fiercely. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kiel- wasn't Kiel supposed to be the good guy? He wouldn't do it. No- he couldn't do it. He knew Kiel, who for some reason cared about him, wouldn't hurt him like this!  
“You... you're not going to! I know you won't!” Tal implored, “You can't! No!”  
“You will soon find that I can, pet. You've always been mine, ever since I made you like me. The demon blood that flows through your veins,” And here he gestured, placing a large fist on Tal's breast, thumping hard enough that Tal could feel the sensation in his heart, “The blood links us. You are mine.”  
Tal shivered, terrified. He had never heard Kiel speak with such intensity, such aching need.  
A hand. A hand snaked its way down his pants, clenching his buttocks. Despite himself, Tal felt his traitorous member quiver in delight, and Kiel smirked as the boy took in a hissing gulp of air.  
His other hand crept down Tal's stomach, slowly tracing paths of molten fire as skillful fingers descended closer and closer, and then enveloped his cock and stroked at his loins.  
Simultaneously struggling and moving into the blissful contact, Tal tried to take a calm and objective view of the situation and found he couldn't. He had prepared himself for awful pain, for mindless fear, for the sounds of his own screams ringing hollow in his ears. But for pleasure? That hadn't occurred to him even in his wildest fantasies. And he really, really didn't want to like this. Kiel was supposed to be his enemy!  
“Too fast, pet?” Kiel smirked, relishing the contact he had so hungered for the past hundred years. No, he would take it slow. He would enjoy this- and so, he knew, would Tal. “Poor thing.”  
Both hands, now. Both Kiel's hands had crept around Tal's crotch, stroking it reverently like a coveted gem.  
“I've wanted to taste you for so long,” Kiel rasped, voice laced with need, “So long.”  
Tal shivered, and not entirely in revulsion. There was some dangerous hidden part of him that longed to arch into the contact, to join with his master, and though he only became aware of it in that moment he realized that the feeling had lingered for many, many years, smoldering beneath the surface.  
He pushed those thoughts down, all too aware he could end up sacrificing one side of himself, feral rebellious side, to make room for these emotions he hadn't realized he could experience. They were so vivid, and the possibility of being overwhelmed by them was so great, that for a moment he wasn't sure he could trust his own mind.  
No. He was Tal, he was the most powerful demon turned this century, he would rule the city and make Kiel kneel before him-  
Ahh! His hands had made their way into the folds of Kiel's tunic, he had to stop-  
He felt his pants being unzipped- it wasn't fair that he would be naked soon, and Kiel would stay fully clothed-  
He had ripped the tunic from Kiel's back before he could halt his roaming hands.  
Kiel rumbled a lusty laugh. “You are enjoying yourself.”  
“N-no, hell no! Never!”  
His hands, though, continued to explore the ridges and muscles of Kiel's back, lingering to trace every scar and nick accumulated over as many years as battles.  
He was unsurprised when his lips yielded, pliant, before Kiel's own demanding entry. It was a kiss like none he had ever experienced before, and in that moment his brain almost surrendered what little control it yet possessed over to his now aching member.


End file.
